poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4 is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summary Thomas is given a chance to be the tank engine he once was. But he finds himself having to disappear at the end of the day. Plot Opening (TSA4) The film opens with Twilight's storybook. A male voice reads it. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor discuss Twilight. So they meet up with dealer Decepticon Thunderhoof and his friend Rumpelstiltskin. Thunderhoof does them a deal. Rumpelstiltskin adds in return they sign Equestria over to him and his friend. They accept only for a guard to turn up and tell the couple that Twilight has been rescued. Rumpelstiltskin asks "Who saved her?". The guard tells her that a certain OpThomas Prime did. Later, Thomas and Twilight live a happy life. Until Ironhide shows up with some friends. Ryan and Sci-Ryan plays with Thomas' kids. And the daily activities play over and over again. Thomas' ego gets injured. Ryan asks Thomas what's the matter. Thomas says that he wishes he could go back to when he was just a normal tank engine and had no bad guys to fight. Ryan says everything will be fine. When Thomas takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday, a series of mishaps further injure his ego, causing him to lose his temper and walk out in anger. Ryan follows Thomas what's the matter with him. Thomas tells him that he needs to be left alone. Ryan says he know how Shrek feels. As Thomas puffs along, he encounters Thunderhoof. Ryan notices someone needs help and save him which turns to be Rumpelstiltskin. Thomas calls him and tells him about Thunderhoof. Ryan tells Rumpelstiltskin that he has Equestrian Magic flowing through him. Thunderhoof talks to Thomas about his problem. Ryan tells Rumpelstiltskin that Shrek knows him. Thunderhoof then has a sneaky idea. He does Thomas a deal. He'll get a day to be the Tank engine he once was. Ryan tells Thomas that to make this work he needs to give something to get something. Rumpelstlitskin says that he'll give Thomas a day to be the tank engine he once was in exchange for a day he will not remember being erased. Ryan asks Rumplestilskin if Thomas signs the contract he will still be controlled by Mal. Rumpel says that that won't happen. Ryan sighs with relief. Thomas tells Ryan if he see himself as Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas then starts signing the contract. Ryan pulls out his pen and signs the contract after Thomas. Thomas then reminds of the Shrek 4 plotline. Ryan tells Thomas he's with him until the day ends. But Thomas says he'll be fine by himself. After Thomas finishes signing, Thunderhoof, Rumpel and Ryan disappear. Thomas is then teleported to the day he is given. Thomas works really hard. But he then sees a wanted poster for Twilight. Thomas is confused. Thomas wonders what happened. Thomas then sees Equestria all dried up. Thomas looks for Twilight but bumps into Matau. Thomas asks Matau if he is alright, only to find out Matau doesn't recognize him. Thomas asks Matau where's Ryan and the Dazzlings. Matau says he doesn't know but tells Thomas that Ryan is possessed by Mal and now he's Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas gasps. Suddenly, Vehicons show up. They attack Thomas. Crash pops up and fights the Vehicons. But the Vehicons grabbed Thomas. Crash and Matau grabs Thomas. But the Vehicons grab them too. Crash asks where's Ryan. Thomas says he doesn't know. Matau asks where are the Vehicons taking them. But suddenly they hear Pinkie Pie singing. Thomas jolts up. But he hits his head. Matau asks if he is okay. Thomas says he's fine. Crash looks at Pinkie. But she doesn't recognize Thomas either. Crash asks Pinkie where's Ryan and Percy. Pinkie says that they are with Thunderhoof and Rumpelstiltskin. Pinkie also says that's where she's taking them. Crash asks Pinkie where's Ryan, the Cyberlings and the Dazzlings. Pinkie says they too are with Thunderhoof and his friend. As they arrive in town, Thomas sees Lloyd Garmadon sitting on the roof of a building. Matau see Cody in his she-demon form. Lloyd dodges his attacks and throws some of his own. Crash shouts Cody's name after Lloyd beaten him. But Cody doesn't look at him. Matau yells at Cody about what happened to Ryan. Cody says he doesn't know. Crash tells Cody that his brother is possessed by Mal and now he's Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Later, they arrive at the castle. Thomas sees several other tank engines. Cody sees Ryan with the Daleks. The tank engines are held at gun point. Dark Ryan sees Cody and breaks from his corrupted trance. Cody manages to over power him. Ryan tells Cody to help him. Cody does. Matau asks Ryan what has happened to him. Bowser and Donkey Kong arrive and Bowser say he's sad that Thunderhoof took his kingdom. Thomas is surprised. Cody and Bowser asks Ryan what happened to him. Ryan says that Mal possessed his body. Donkey Kong looks at Ryan in his Dark Ryan form. Ryan says everything is fine now. Bowser notice that Mal is out of Ryan's body. The koopalings jump on Mal. Bowser orders Ryan to get away from Mal by using his Clown Cruiser. Ryan does. Thomas asks them where Thunderhoof and his friend are. Bowser said that they are in the throne room. The Daleks then corner them. Cody uses his magic to lift the Daleks up in the air. But Strongarm comes out and stasis-cuffs Thomas. Cody asks Strongarm what's the matter with her. But Strongarm doesn't answer. She then takes Thomas to the throne room. Bowser tells Cody to find Ryan so Thomas can get their lives back. Cody does. In the throne room, Strongarm leads Thomas. Thunderhoof tells Thomas that his friend is happy for Thomas. Thomas asks him why. Rumple tells Thomas that Cadance and Shining signed their kingdom over to them. Thomas says they would never do that. Thunderhoof then says that they would if his friend told them all their troubles will disappear and then they disappeared. Thunderhoof then explains that it would done anything if Ryan is still in Mal's control. Thomas then realizes that Ryan tells him that he freed himself. But then Rumpel reveals that how Ryan tells Thomas if he never existed. The day he removed was the day Thomas was built. Thomas tells the two to enjoy it because when this day is up. But Rumpel reveals that when the day ends so will Thomas. Suddenly, Lloyd and the ninja show up. Thomas asks Lloyd if Cody is with Ryan. Lloyd tells Thomas he is and fights the guards off. Mal gets angry and asks Thomas where's Ryan. Thomas says he's with Cody. Mal says he knew Cody got him out of Ryan's body. Thomas flys off. Bowser grabs one of the witch's broom and follows Thomas. They fly past Pinkie. Matau activates his jetpack and follows Thomas and Bowser while the Daleks are in hot pursuit. Ryan grabs Pinkie. Crash holds on to Ryan. They manage to escape. Mal gets angry and fetch Rumpelstiltskin's angry wig for him. Later, Thomas and his friends fly over a landscape. Pinkie screams for help as they fly. Ryan flies into some trees and bump into the Dazzlings. Thomas and Pinkie land next to him. Bowser asks the other three if they are the Cyberlings. They nod. Matau asks Bertram what happened to him. Bertram says everything's fine and asks him about Thomas. Ryan tells Evil Ryan that Thomas has signed a contract with Thunderhoof and Rumpelstiltskin. Evil Ryan gasps. Evil Anna tells Thomas that he should never sign a contract with Rumpelstiltskin. Thomas asks him why. Evil Anna informs Thomas cause Rumple's deals are sneaky and says something about an exit clause. Thomas asks what an exit clause is. Aria tell Thomas that normal it has to say his name and now everyone knows who Rumpelstiltskin is. Thomas smiles. Ryan has an idea and starts folding the contract to the words "Try Lou's Bliss". Thomas then realizes about Twilight. Donkey Kong fold the contract so to make the words "True Love's Kiss". Thomas then realizes where Twilight is. Ryan reads to Thomas that True Love's kiss will render the contract null and void. Thomas runs to the Dragon's keep. Pinkie and the others run after him. Bowser foot breaks a plank and tells Ryan to go ahead while he and the others wait and find them some breakfast. Ryan follows Thomas. Ryan and Thomas finds Twilight's room in the tower. But she's not there. Thomas looks around. He then finds Twilight's crown. Ryan picks up Twilight's crown and asks Thomas who save Twilight. Thomas says he doesn't know. Ryan tells Thomas he'll keep Twilight's crown safe and puts it on his head. Later, Thomas and Ryan are back with the others. Bowser asks Ryan did he find Twilight. Ryan says no. Thomas tells Bowser and Cody that Ryan found Twilight's crown. Ryan then asks Pinkie to smell the crown. Pinkie says no and tells Ryan that Donkey Kong can do it. He does. Donkey Kong gets on his vehicle the Barrel Blaster and follows the sent. Pinkie also smells it. Cody asks Ryan if he can wear Twilight's crown. Ryan says yes. Cody thanks Ryan saying "We have the advantage of fighting Rumpelstiltskin." and put Twilight's crown on his head. Meanwhile, Pinkie follows the scent. She finds cupcakes sitting on a tree stump. Donkey Kong stops Pinkie from going near the cupcakes. Pinkie asks him why not. Bowser tells Pinkie it might be a trap. Pinkie says everything will be fine. Despite the others' attempts to stop her, she licks the icing on one of the cupcakes. The log lifts and she falls in. Thomas asks Pinkie if she's alright. Pinkie says she's fine. A rope pulls her out of sight. Thomas and the others follow. When they reach the end, they see a group of warrior ponies. A pony warrior who looks like Rainbow Dash looks at Bowser and Matau thinking they are Skylanders. But Thomas says they aren't and asks her about Pinkie. Trivia *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3. *will work for Thunderhoof and Rumpelstiltskin. *will help Thomas in this film. *will be good guest stars in this film. *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * * Scenes *Opening (TSA4) * * * * * * * Songs * *Top of the World * * *Stop the Bats * *Welcome to the Show * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer